This invention relates generally to paper converting processes and machinery, and more particularly to a machine for converting tissue rolls into folded tissue sheets and for producing individual stacks of tissue sheets that are ready for packaging in cartons.
It is generally recognized that the rate of operation attainable by the stacking and packing mechanism at the output end of a converting machine, imposes a critical limitation on the rate of operation attainable by the overall machine, because the typical stacking mechanism requires more return time between successive operations than is required at other stations in the machine. For example, in machines used for converting tissue rolls into folded tissue napkins, a high-speed stacking mechanism may be used which involves cyclic motion of a set of stacker fingers to remove from a transfer roll napkins delivered by the roll to the stacking mechanism. In such a napkin machine, the overall machine rate is limited by the attainable rate of the stacking mechanism, which is substantially slower than speeds attainable with rotary cutting and folding mechanisms which also may be utilized in such machines.